¿Qué soy?
by LittleOfMuch
Summary: Anaís ha pasado toda su vida en Cordialidad, aprendiendo sus costumbres, cuidando su familia... Pero desde que se acerca la Ceremonia de Elección, ya no tiene nada claro. Sobre todo cuando en la valla conoce a un joven osado que pondrá su mundo patas arriba. ¿Se irá a Osadía? o, ¿se quedará en Cordialidad? (Aviso: no es divergente.)
1. Introducción

**¡Hola!**

**Es el primer fic que escribo aquí, siempre había leído muchos pero nunca me había animado a escribir uno; también puede que me faltara inspiración. Pero después de leer la trilogía Divergente y darme cuenta de que Eric era uno de mis personajes favoritos (no preguntéis cómo, pero me encanta:3) decidí escribir esto. Espero que les guste, y disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo al redactarlo.**

**Agradecería mucho que a los que lo han leído comenten sobre qué les parece, qué no le gusta, qué si... Esto provocaría mi mejora para un futuro (espero que próximo). Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

* * *

_Introducción._

Mi nombre es Anaís Bones, y soy una cordial a medias; si es que eso existe.

Veréis, desde que nací había estado conviviendo entre los grandes campos de cordialidad. Disfrutando de la naturaleza, aspirando el aroma que proporcionaban las plantas y las frutas plantadas con mimo alrededor de nuestras cabañas de madera. Mi vida había sido totalmente sencilla; sonreír, cantar, bailar, plantar, cosechar... Pero sentía que me faltaba algo, que necesitaba otra vida. Siempre había sido algo borde, agresiva, malhumorada y sobretodo, impulsiva. Ya estaba harta de tanto suero de la paz. Ya había admitido que no pertenecía a este mundo.

Lo primero que te enseñan en Cordialidad es tu objetivo en la vida. Muy sencillo, lo único que necesitas es ser feliz, nada más importa. Pero yo era diferente, no me gustaba estar todo el día sonriendo, riendo las tonterías de alguien, siendo amable con los demás... Hasta con quién no lo merecía. No. Yo quería saltar de un tren en movimiento, plantarle cara a la vida, ser realista, poder luchar, ser capaz de cuidarme sola, quería ser fuerte, quería pasar el resto de mi vida luchando por los demás. Yo quería ser osada.

Mis padres siempre me decían que valía la pena pasar un momento doloroso si eso acarreaba tener una vida feliz. Por eso, cuando mi prueba dio como resultado Osadía no me lo planteé dos veces. Era lo que siempre había querido, y nadie me iba impedir cumplir mi sueño. Si bien las pruebas de iniciación iban a ser difíciles, no me importaba porque siempre recordaría el consejo de mis padres.


	2. Ceremonia de Elección

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Me alegró muchísimo ver que dos personas se molestaron en comentar y en darme su apoyo; GRACIAS. También a los que siguen esta historia y a los que la marcaron como favorito.**

**Ya os digo que nunca abandonaré un fanfic. Aun que tarde un poco en actualizar nunca dejaré de subir capítulos. Espero que disfrutéis este y que comentéis para ayudarme a mejorar. **

**Cabe mencionar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (menos OC y puede que otro); son de la magnífica imaginación de Roth. Sólo la trama es mía. Respeta mi trabajo como yo respeto y respetaré el tuyo.**

**Disfrutad.**

* * *

_Recuérdame:_

_... nunca había pensado en cómo sería mi vida fuera de mi casa. A todo el mundo le aterra pensar qué pasará cuando tengas que ser independiente y saber valerte por ti mismo. Pero hasta que no das un paso fuera de las grandes y seguras paredes de tu hogar y sales a vivir tu vida; no sabes lo que significa. Aprendes a darte cuenta de lo mucho que valoras a tus padres, a tus hermanos y a todas esas personas que han conseguido un lugar en tu corazón. Nunca estas preparado para lo que se avecina y lo que debes hacer es ser valiente. Todos somos fuertes, sólo tenemos que demostrarlo y gritarle al mundo que podemos. Seguir tus sueños es muy difícil. Hay que sufrir, decepcionarse, caer y levantarse. A veces, necesitamos sentir el dolor para poder lograr todos nuestros fines. Y eso, es lo que haré. Cuando caiga me levantaré; cuando sienta dolor pensaré en todos los buenos momentos; cuando llore me tragaré las lágrimas; y cuando sienta que no puedo más, seguiré adelante. Por que eso es lo que hacemos, eso es para lo que vivimos y eso, es lo que necesitamos._

El bolígrafo se siente frío contra mi piel como si no fuera una parte de mí. Firmo al final del estropeado y arrugado papel para que ellos sepan de quién es esta carta. Odio decir adiós y supongo que esta es la manera más fácil de hacerlo; para que perdure en el tiempo. Con todas las fuerzas que me quedan, doblo el papel y lo guardo sobre la mesilla de noche de mis padres. Ellos sabrán que se lo tienen que leer a los demás porque todos forman parte de mí. Extrañaré a mis pequeños hermanos gemelos con los que compartí juegos, risas y lloros; a mi hermana melliza con la que creé un vínculo indestructible; y sobre todo, a mis padres. Por el simple echo de darme la vida.

El camión se acerca hacia el grupo de cordiales que estamos esperando. Hoy era el día de la Ceremonia de Elección y teníamos que ir al centro de la ciudad; en el edificio al que llaman The Hub. El primer camión se para y con la ayuda de mi padre, me subo en el mientras coloco bien la falda de mi vestido. No quería tropezar y caer. El camino se hace corto ya que me paso el tiempo meditando sobre las opciones que tenía. Sabía cuál era mi lugar pero me aterraba sentirme tan segura y con tan pocas ganas de irme de aquí. La prueba había dado Osadía. Ese era mi sitio.

Cuando llegamos, bajamos del transporte lo más rápido posible sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. Caminamos hacia el dichoso edificio. Unos dando saltitos, otros cantando... Sonrío. Extrañaría todo esto. Entramos sin más dilación y nos colocamos en las sillas donde debe estar nuestra facción. La sala era bastante espaciosa; concéntrica. En el medio estaba una especie de escenario donde reposaban en una mesa los cinco recipientes que simbolizaban cada facción. No puedo evitar observar las brasas de Osadía.

\- ¿Estás preparada cielo? - pregunta mi madre a mi lado mientras me coge una temblorosa mano.

\- Sí. Lo estoy.

No la miro porque me derrumbaría allí mismo, así que centro mi atención en los osados que entran corriendo y toman asiento. Todo lo demás les da igual y eso, es algo que me encanta. Mi hermana, Lucy, no para de mover las piernas. Desde aquí puedo ver lo guapa y perfecta que es. Pelo largo por la cintura y rubio; unos preciosos ojos azules claros y unos labios carnosos. ¿Qué escogerá ella? ¿Se quedará con nuestra familia? Nuestras miradas se cruzan y se desvían hacia el escenario, donde el gobernador, Marcus Eaton, empieza a narrar su discurso.

En seguida dejo de prestar atención. Y lo recuerdo. Ese día en la valla cuando conocí a ese chico osado. Me muerdo el labio sintiendo una conocida presión en el pecho. En el primer momento en que le había visto me había vuelto loca por él. Era musculoso, alto, moreno y gracioso. Su nombre era Zeke y me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado.

\- Anaís Martin.

Mi padre me da un codazo y les miro sin entender. Se escuchan risas por parte de los de Verdad y los de Cordialidad me miran con una sonrisa. Ya conocían lo despistada que era. Mi padre me susurra que me toca y me levanto. Bajo las escaleras agarrando los bordes de mi vestido amarillo. Cuando llego al escenario Marcus me pasa un cuchillo y me acerco a la mesa que sostiene los recipientes. Trago saliva y me hago el corte en la mano. Al principio escuece un poco pero se va calmando. Estiro el brazo y cierro el puño. Miro la tierra de Cordialidad y sintiendo un pinchazo en mi corazón dejo que las gotas caigan sobre las brasas de Osadía.

\- Osadía. - recita algo sorprendido. Hace años que un cordial no se traslada allí.

Dejo el cuchillo a un lado y coloco una tirita en la herida. Me giro escuchando los alborotadores aplausos de los osados y mi mirada se cruza con la de mi hermana. Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla y sonríe. Está orgullosa de mí. Me acerco donde mi nueva facción y pasa algo inesperado. Cuando los aplausos de los osados se calman, un cordial aplaude. Frunzo el ceño y todos le miran. Pronto los demás le siguen y en la sala retumba el sonido de los aplausos. Un sentimiento extraño crece en mi pecho y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Me están apoyando. Cojo aire y me siento en una de las sillas.

\- Lucy Martin. - la llaman.

Se levanta con pesadez y en el último escalón resbala y se cae al suelo. Mi cuerpo se mueve solo y se levanta para ayudarla pero veo cómo se levanta sola roja como un tomate ignorando las risas de los demás y se acerca a los recipientes. Todo pasa muy deprisa porque cuando menos me lo espero la veo enfrente de mí, sentándose a mi lado. Había escogido Osadía. Me coge una mano. No sé que decirle, simplemente atendemos. Cuando el último chico es llamado; los osados se levantan y se echan a correr.

Les seguimos mientras tengo agarrada la mano de mi hermana y juntas nos ayudamos a avanzar. Paso a paso. Miro a los lados y veo a otros trasladados correr hacia el tren; porque sabíamos que íbamos a saltar a él. Es lo que ellos hacen. Mi hermana se asusta al ver que éste no se para pero sigo tirando de ella. Había escogido Osadía, estaríamos juntas y no iba a dejarla sola. Con fuerzas que desconocía la meto en un vagón. Cuando está dentro sigo corriendo sintiendo las piernas agotadas y una mano me ayuda a subir. La agarro y me siento en el suelo del tren. Recupero el aliento y suelto un simple 'gracias' sin saber quién me ha ayudado.

\- Gracias Any. - susurra mi hermana a mi derecha.

Sonrío y le cojo una mano ignorando las miradas de los demás. Dos cordiales y aparte hermanas. No nos decimos nada más. Parece que el silencio empieza a ser común entre nosotras. Y juntas, como el día en nacimos, levantamos la cabeza y esperamos a lo que venga. Ambas sabemos que lo superaremos y por fin, podremos saborear la libertad.


	3. Osadía

**¡Hola!**

**Quería mencionar que este fanfic se centra un año después de que nuestra querida Tris se metiera en Osadía. Cómo si el ataque a Abnegación no hubiera ocurrido y todo fuera menos... sangriento xD**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leéis, marcáis como favorito y la seguís. Sobre todo a las personas que comentan y me apoyan. Un agradecimiento especial a mi gran amiga Lyra MacMillan porque lee todos mis fic, los comenta y hace que mis días sean más alegres:3 **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a ti. **

**Cabe mencionar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (menos OC y puede que otro); son de la magnífica imaginación de Roth. Sólo la trama es mía. Respeta mi trabajo como yo respeto y respetaré el tuyo.**

**Disfrutad.**

* * *

\- ¡Están saltando!

Noto los incontrolables temblores de mi hermana y me levanto. Me agarro como puedo a la pared del tren y me asomo para ver qué es lo que sucede. Los osados empiezan a saltar del tren hacia el tejado y siento cómo mi vista se emborrona por el miedo. ¿Saltar desde un tren en movimiento? Esto es algo que no me esperaba para nada. Me alejo y agarro con fuerza el brazo de Lucy; para que se levante, y para sentirme fuerte.

\- ¿Tenemos que saltar? - Pregunta con un hilo de voz.

Asiento con la cabeza como respuesta y la cojo de la mano. Los demás trasladados se veían nerviosos, como nosotras. Unos más seguros que otros. Es lo que querían aparentar. Pero a la hora de la verdad, todos estábamos asustados.

\- Saltamos a la de tres, ¿de acuerdo? - digo con la voz más fuerte y segura que logro poner, y por lo visto, funciona porque su cuerpo se relaja.

Nos colocamos detrás para coger carrerilla, contamos hasta tres y nos echamos a correr cogidas de la mano. El salto pasa más lento de lo normal, como si el tiempo decidiese pararse justamente en ese momento al igual que las personas que saltan a mi alrededor. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, bombeando cada vez más rápido. Caigo sobre el duro suelo y me raspo las piernas, dejando pequeños rasguños que enseguida se ponen rojos. Los miro y siento una punzada de dolor. Me recordaban a los días en que me subía al árbol más alto del pequeño jardín de mi casa. Niego con la cabeza espantando los dolorosos recuerdos y me obligo a mí misma a levantarme.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta Lucy con su típico tono de voz suave y dulce..

Giro la cabeza para encontrarme con su semblante serio y las manos y piernas llenas de rasguños, al igual que yo. Susurro un sencillo sí y antes de que me de tiempo de decir algo más, alguien habla para llamar la atención.

\- ¡Atención iniciados! Mi nombre es Max, soy uno de los líderes de Osadía. - Algunos de los nacidos en esta facción sonríen orgullosos y alzan las manos al cielo. En señal de victoria. El hombre moreno y robusto continúa. - Si queréis entrar en Osadía, es por aquí. Y sino tenéis valor, ya os podéis ir. ¿Alguno de los trasladados se atreve?

Se aparta del borde del tejado con los brazos cruzados y espera a que alguno se presente voluntario. Un sudor frío baja por mi cuello y se pierde entre mi espalda. ¿Saltar otra vez? Observo a las personas que me rodean y veo que somos pocos. Dos eruditos, dos veraces y un abnegado. Sólo somos siete personas. Resoplo y noto como los demás nos observan con diversión. Lucy, harta de la espera, me empuja llamando la atención de los presentes. Max levanta una espesa ceja.

\- Por fin un voluntario, ya estaba pensando que teníamos que pasarnos todo el día aquí. - Se burla provocando risas. Envío una mirada asesina a mi hermana mientras ella sonríe con malicia.

Trago saliva y me acerco despacio. No tenía ningunas ganas de saltar al vacío sin saber qué me esperaba ahí abajo. Con ambas manos, me inclino un poco para poder ver algo, pero sólo observo un gran agujero oscuro. Suspiro pensando en cómo había cambiado mi vida en tan pocos segundos. Recojo los bordes del largo vestido amarillo y me subo al bordillo. Me levanto lentamente ignorando las risas de los demás y cierro las manos con fuerza formando puños. Me obligaba a mí misma a saltar, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra hacerlo. Me costaba más de lo que desearía. El líder se acerca impaciente.

\- O saltas o te tiro.

\- ¿Qué? No, no. Ya voy... Sí. - Sigo murmurando para mí y suelto una especie de gritito de pánico.

Me dejo caer. El aire se cuela por mi vestido, mi pelo y hace que me mueva en una continua carrera hacia el vacío. Intento gritar pero por el shock, de mi garganta no sale más que un extraño gemido. Choco bruscamente contra una red que me atrapa el cuerpo como si se tratase de una mano. Reboto varias veces hasta que me sostengo en ella y echo todo el aire que tenía contenido.

\- ¿Una cordial?

Giro la cabeza para ver de dónde procede la voz y me encuentro con los ojos azules de un chico rubio. Me ayuda a salir de allí cogiéndome por las axilas. Me deja sobre el suelo y me peino el cabello como puedo aun que la trenza ya estaba totalmente destrozada.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - me pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- Emm... Anaís. - susurro intimidada y pestañeando para acostumbrarme al cambio de luz. ¿Es que son murciélagos?

Sonríe y me empuja amistosamente hacia un lado mientras grita:

\- ¡Primera saltadora, Anaís!

* * *

\- Mi nombre es Cuatro. - Se presenta otro osado bastante atractivo. - Seré vuestro instructor junto con Will. - Señala al joven que me ayudó a salir de la red.

Sigue hablando y aprieto la mano de mi hermana. Me mira con los ojos brillantes por la adrenalina y con una dulce sonrisa. Ahora estábamos en Osadía y haríamos lo todo lo posible para formar parte de ella.

\- ¿Qué fue eso de empujarme? - Replico en busca de respuestas.

Pero ella solo se ríe ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Cuatro y se calla claramente intimidada. El grupo comienza a moverse, liderados por nuestros nuevos instructores. Caminamos detrás de ellos y no puedo evitar sentirme algo incómoda por los túneles y pasillos. ¿Por qué son tan poco luminosos? Añoraba el calor que proporcionaba el sol al chocar contra tu piel, el sonido de los pájaros en cada atardecer, y las risas de felicidad de mis antiguos compañeros. Siento una punzada en el pecho y Lucy tira de mí para que me dé prisa. El sonido de tambores, risas, gritos y música alta se eleva por cada paso que damos. Pienso que me quedaré sorda cuando entramos en lo que parece una enorme sala con el techo de cristal llena de osados bailando, pelando y divirtiéndose. Conectaba con muchos pasillos y había escaleras de aquí para allá. Me gustaba este sitio, los rayos de sol se filtraban por el cristal dejando un resplandor maravilloso. Casi mágico.

\- Esto es el Pozo, el centro de vida aquí en Osadía. - Explica Cuatro con una sonrisa enigmática.

Seguimos caminando hasta entrar en una sala llena de camas dónde Will nos explica que es dónde dormiremos. Todos juntos. Escucho los quejidos de algunos pero los ignoro y escojo una cama cerca de la de mi hermana. Nos obligan a cambiarnos para después ir al comedor junto con los nacidos en Osadía. Supuestamente nos vendrán a buscar. Escojo un pantalón negro demasiado apretado para mi gusto y una camiseta del mismo color algo corta que deja ver algo de mi barriga. Me sonrojo ante la mirada del chico abnegado y él hace lo mismo. Se gira y se pone a cambiarse.

\- ¿Estás preparada? - Pregunta Lucy ya vestida.

Pestañeo varias veces al verla. Estaba muy cambiada, el color negro resaltaba sus ojos, sus labios y la palidez de su cara. Estaba perfecta. Sonrío y vuelvo a asentir. Una chica veraz se nos acerca.

\- Es raro que dos cordiales se transfieran a Osadía. ¿Sois hermanas no?

\- Sí, mellizas. - Responde Lucy con amabilidad.

\- Soy Thalia. - Se presenta amablemente. Noto en ese momento cómo su cabello corto desprende reflejos dorados. Me gusta.

\- Yo soy Anaís y ella Lucy. - Nos presento con una amabilidad propia de Cordialidad.

Thalia se ríe y se aleja a coger una chaqueta negra. Al parecer, todos la tenemos igual. Hago lo mismo y me la pongo notando que me quedaba algo apretada. Sonrío, aún no estaba acostumbrada a la ropa ajustada, pero notaba que pronto lo haría. Un estruendo interrumpe mis pensamientos y me giro para encontrarme con un grupo pequeño de osados sonrientes y burlones. Una de las eruditas se sonroja y se cae al suelo por el susto. Se escuchan grandes risotadas profundas y uno de los chicos da un paso adelante para presentarse. Era alto, musculoso y atractivo.

\- Somos el grupo que ha decidido venir a buscaros. - Empieza pero una chica de pelo rosa le irrumpe.

\- En realidad Cuatro nos obligó, ¿recuerdas? - El chico rueda los ojos e ignora el comentario.

\- Soy Lucas. Este de aquí es Joel, - señala a un chico totalmente rapado. - Ella es Amanda, - la chica del pelo rosa mueve lentamente la mano. - y él James. - un chico bajito y de mirada peligrosa mueve la cabeza amenazadoramente.

Nosotros nos presentamos y descubro que el abnegado se llama Thomas, y la erudita que se cayó Sonia. Los demás nombres, por ahora, no me interesan. Nos alejamos con ellos mientras nos cuentan sus aventuras en el complejo y cómo se metieron la última vez con un tal Eric. Amanda, la osada de pelo rosa pone mala cara mientras Lucas, el atractivo, cuenta cómo se burló en la cara de este, y siendo un líder dice que tiene prestigio.

\- Venga, no pongas esa cara. Fue realmente divertido, a Uriah le pareció gracioso. - Insiste Lucas con diversión.

\- Ya, y el resto del comedor te miró como si fueras tonto, cosa que es cierta. ¿Cómo le dices eso a un líder? ¿Y uno cómo él? - La peli rosa suspira y se lleva una mano a la frente.

¿Quién será ese líder? Empiezan a relatar todas las maldades que ha echo hasta ahora y rezo para que no me encuentre con él. Por un momento la curiosidad me mata por saber quién es hasta que entramos en el Comedor y me quedo atontada por la cantidad de personas que hay dentro. Un pensamiento me cruza la mente: ¿Cómo pueden caber todos? Nos sentamos en una mesa donde se encuentran Cuatro y una chica rubia y bajita. Me siento al lado de Lucy y de Thalia. Al parecer, era nuestra nueva amiga. Thomas, el abnegado se sienta enfrente y Sonia, la erudita con el culo dolorido al lado de éste. Los osados se van sin despedirse, inmersos en su discusión.

\- ¿Soy la única que piensa que ese tal Lucas estaba bien bueno? - Pregunta Thalia con una sonrisa divertida.

\- No estaba mal... - Contesta mi hermana sonriente mientras se lleva un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Ruedo los ojos y me concentro en comer, estaba hambrienta. Y no sólo por llenar mi estómago; sino por encontrarme con Zeke. Cuando le vi en la valla, recuerdo mi cara de tonta y su risa profunda. Había bajado a ayudarme ya que llevaba una enorme cesta llena de fruta que pesaba más que yo. Recuerdo mi torpeza a la hora de darle las gracias por cargarla él hasta el camión. Había intentado dárselas unas tres veces sin éxito hasta que él se volvió a reír y me dijo que había sido un placer ayudarme. Al día siguiente volví a presentarme voluntaria para ir a buscar la cesta de frutas y mi vecina, extrañada, me concedió el deseo. Emocionada, me eché a correr a esa zona de la valla y cogí una de las cestas que una cordial me dió. Caminé un poco con ella hasta que escuché su risa y...

\- ¡Anaís! ¡Vuelve! - Lucy y Thalia me gritan cerca de mis oídos provocando que ponga mala cara y me los tape con las manos. Se ríen y yo maldigo por lo bajo.

\- Te estaba hablando, sorda. ¿Qué pensabas? - Dice Thalia.

\- Nada, tonterías. - Contesto sin darme importancia. A la cabeza me viene la sonrisa de Zeke.

\- Estás sonriendo como una tonta. - Se burla mi hermana y suspiro frustrada.

Vuelvo a desplazarme a mi mundo y cuando me sé de memoria todos los rasgos de la cara de ese chico moreno que me vuelve loca, me fijo en quiénes están en la mesa. Cuatro charla con esa chica rubia, la mira de una manera diferente, como si el resto del mundo no existiera y fuera ella quién le pusiera los pies sobre la tierra. La chica le sonríe dulcemente y nuestros ojos se cruzan. Me avergüenzo por haber estado cotilleando pero ella me guiña un ojo como si me conociera y centra su atención en el instructor.

¿Por qué me ha guiñado un ojo?

* * *

La cama está fría y por más que me refugie en las mantas no doy encontrado una postura que me haga sentir cómoda. Vuelvo a moverme hacia la izquierda y me tapo los oídos para acallar los ronquidos del chico veraz. Suspiro y me quedo quieta mirando la oscuridad de la habitación. Empezaba a pensar en miles maneras de hacerle callar y todas tenían relación sobre darle un buen golpe de almohada en la cabeza. Decido salir a dar una vuelta para relajar la conciencia y de paso, para conocer esto un poco más. Me levanto de la cama, me pongo la chaqueta y camino sin calzarme. Así, haría menos ruido. Salgo de puntillas y atravieso la puerta.

Camino escondiéndome de los osados que me encuentro y en varias ocasiones me doy grandes golpes contra las paredes con los pies. Aprieto la mandíbula y me digo que es igual que cuando caminaba descalza por los campos de mi antiguo hogar, solo tenía que ser silenciosa, nada más. Sigo adentrándome por los pasillos memorizando el recorrido para no perderme, hasta que escucho el ruido del agua cayendo sin control sobre alguna superficie. Entro por un pasillo más estrecho y al final veo una barandilla donde un dos jóvenes permanecen abrazados. Me voy a dar la vuelta cuando veo que ese joven me suena mucho. Era Zeke.

Si alguien estuviera a mi lado, podría haber escuchado el ruido de mi corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos. Me sentía como si el mundo se desmoronaba a mi alrededor y no podía moverme para salir de allí. Alguien habla detrás de mí pero lo ignoro, estaba demasiado impresionada por lo que había visto. Me tocan el hombro hasta que me empujan y casi me doy de bruces contra la pared. Me cabreo enseguida.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! - Me giro para ver a mi agresor y me encuentro con un joven alto, musculoso (como todos los osados), con un piercing en cada oreja y uno encima de la ceja. Tiene el pelo cortado de una manera extraña y desde aquí me parece oscuro. Mi enfado disminuye.

Él levanta una ceja y se cruza de brazos. Recuerdo que no debería estar allí y dedico hacerme pasar por una osada de verdad. Total, no me conocía.

\- Esto... ¿Por qué me empujas? ¿Eres... - Recuerdo el insulto que escuché alguna vez a los osados. - ...un pringado?

El hombre levanta ambas cejas y sonríe de una manera burlona, provocando que todo mi cuerpo se alarme al instante. Se acerca de manera intimidante haciendo que mi espalda choque contra la pared. Una luz azulada muestra su rostro y veo que su pelo no era tan oscuro; sino de un color rubio. Sus ojos, grises y peligrosos. Y su aliento de menta... aunque podía notar un poco el olor del alcohol.

\- Primero, te empujé porque te llamé y no reaccionabas, si soy muy fuerte no es mi culpa. Segundo, no soy ningún pringado. Y tercero, ¿qué hace una iniciada por aquí a estas horas? - Su voz suena grave y tranquila. Como si controlara perfectamente cada situación. Eso sólo me incomoda más.

¿Este quién se cree que es? La ira sube por mi cuerpo con cada palabra que pronuncian sus labios y después me congelo. ¿Cómo sabía que era una iniciada? Me muevo hacia un lado para soltarme de su presión contra la pared y me quedo lejos de él. Tenía que salir de ahí, me asustaba el estado mental de un osado algo borracho.

\- Esa es una buena pregunta. Pero la verdadera cuestión es... - Camino hacia atrás poco a poco soltando grititos cuando una piedra se clavaba en mis pies desnudos por no mirar. - ¿Por qué... - Tenía que inventarme algo. - un osado como tú está aquí solito... cuando el líder de la locura podría pillarle?

Frunce el ceño por no entender lo que digo. Normal, ¿qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? Sólo a mí se me ocurren ideas así. Sigo dando pasos disimulados hacia atrás para salir de este túnel y meterme en el otro y así, poder echarme a correr hacia la habitación. Él observa mis pies y sube su mirada hacia arriba lentamente provocando un leve sonrojo por lo que llevaba puesto: un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes.

\- ¿Líder de la locura? - Pregunta dando un paso hacia mí. Si le mantenía alejado durante un poquito más podría escaparme, aun que nada estaba seguro. Él era un osado 'profesional' y yo una simple transladada. Espero que las horas corriendo por el campo me ayuden.

\- Sí, ya sabes. Ese del que habla todo el mundo. - Doy otros dos pasos y mi corazón se acelera al ver que queda poco para salir. Veo que permanece callado sin entender y suspiro. - Se llama Eric. ¿No lo conoces? Sinceramente, nunca en mi vida le he visto, pero me han dicho que es un sádico, cruel y loco que busca la desesperación de las demás personas. Supongo que exageran, o eso espero.

Levanta las cejas verdaderamente sorprendido y sus labios se elevan formando una sonrisa. ¿Le conocerá? ¿Se llevaran bien o mal? Doy otros dos pasos y me quedo justamente en la salida del túnel. El osado se queda mirándome y me incomoda. Decido salir de allí de una vez por todas.

\- Bueno, encantada de conocerte sin-nombre. Adiós, tengo cosas que hacer... ya sabes.

Me giro y me echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Rezo para que no me siga. Cuando llego a la habitación y veo que nadie está detrás de mí ni se escuchan pasos, sonrío. Entro en la habitación donde todos están durmiendo y me meto en la cama mientras me quito la chaqueta. Me tapo con la manta y cierro los ojos. Pensando en lo que vendrá, y sintiendo el corazón dolorido por lo que vi.

Al poco rato me duermo, y sueño con las caricias de mi madre, los cantos de mi padre y las bromas de mis hermanos.


End file.
